sheepotasticfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
Introduction Our server not only has a race system, but it also has a class system. This can be changed on demand, however, in order to switch your class, you lose all of the exp you had for the previous one. This allows new players to test which one best suits them, but you should probably stick with it once you've found it. Each starts with 2 positive passives, 1 negative passive, and 3 skills. They then gain a new skill at levels: 5, 10, 20, 25, 35, 45, and 50. The skill at level 35 is a new positive passive. These will scale up with their damage but also with the resources needed to use them. The player will also gain a small amount of additional mana every time they level up. Theres 4 Catagories of the classes: Warrior, Mage, Ranger, and Fantasy. Fantasy and Mage rely on a mana system to use their skills, whereas Ranger and Warriors have a cooldown system. Both having advantages and disadvantages. Commands * /class bind (Skillname) - This binds the skill to the right clicking of a certain item for quicker use. (These can be cleared by doing /class unbind or /class clearbind to clear all.) * /class cast (Skillname) - This casts the skill, however, it is recommended to bind instead for easier use. * /class info - This shows your current class, its current level and exp amount. * /class skill - This shows your current skills, their mana cost, and a description of what they do. * /class reset - This resets your class, you must do this before claiming a new one. * /class profess (Classname) - This lets you choose your class, once done, you'll be a member of that class. Fantasy Classes Vampire - Vampires deal little damage, but what damage they do deal, heals them. A lot of skills are based around finding and sneaking around enemies, they have a mana system that limits their skill usage. Dragoon - Dragoons deal high amounts of damage while maintaining a high speed. However, they suffer a high loss in defense. Dragoon may also flutter through the air at higher levels, making their movement extremely good in the air and the ground. Merfolk - Merfolk thrive well in water and will win most fights when in it. Several of their skills focus on buffing allies or defending them. They have a few lower damage, debuffing skills. As well as a good array of Utility skills. Ranger Classes Statustician - Statustician usually debuff their enemy with so many potion effects that it eats them away. A fair balance between offensive skills and utility skills. However they are weak when it comes to status effects as well, suffering when under their effects. Sniper - Snipers deal their damage best when unseen. A good array of skills for damage, defense, and utility. However they suffer a loss when it comes to getting away, suffering a loss when not crouching. Battlebow - Battlebows tend to be the fastest of the archers, dealing damage at a closer distance. They suffer when using a sword but have many utilities for distracting or ensnaring enemies. Mage Classes Pyromaniac - Pyros deal large amounts of damage via their fiery skills. Mostly damage based attacks with very few utility or defense skills. However, even touching water may harm them. They heal while aflame. Guardian - Guardians deal little to no damage, letting others deal it for them while healing them in the process. They suffer decreased stats during the night but increased during the day. They have many utility and defensive skills. Elemental - Elemental deal moderate damage through a larger variety of means than normal. At later levels, they turn all debuffs into health. However, due to their liking of nature, they suffer a damage loss when using tools. Warrior Classes Brawler - Brawlers deal damage close up and do many concussive moves that confuse the enemy. They have few defensive moves or utility moves. However they suffer a loss when not facing their enemy, due to them being honorable in a fight. Swordsman - Swordsmen move quickly with precise attacks. They have many skills that boost their speed and movement. In addition to passive speed. Due to their quick movement, they are clumsy in armor, gaining a weakness when wearing any. Lumberjack - Lumberjacks focus on buffing and defending themselves. They have a lot of utility and defensive moves, in addition to some offensive ones. They work closely with wood, as such, they take more damage when on fire.Category:Plugins and Mechanics